


American Tragedy

by HonestCriminal



Series: Mockingjay [4]
Category: Mockingjay series
Genre: Drama, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Murder Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Series, Original work - Freeform, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCriminal/pseuds/HonestCriminal
Summary: When home is where the heart is, the memories from your brain will always follow.After understanding how to rid himself of the curse that Mockingjay unknowingly handed him, Nathan's only wish now is to go home and forget about ever going to England. But what happens when a little birdie makes his return in ask of a favour?





	1. Welcome to Los Angeles

"You understand the situation you're in, Mr Freeman?" A police officer asked. "You're not only one of the most wanted men in Britain but you come here to America and you murder up to six people within the span of a month."

"..."

"Mr Freeman, you should know that if you don't say _something_ , we will put you in death row in less than a week. We hear you love talking, so start." A detective demanded, sitting across from Jay.

"Heh." Jay chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny, you little shit? You think you can just come to our country and kill anyone you want?" The police officer asked. "This country is a place of freedom and faith, you know!"

Jay sat across a small table from the detective, the cuffs around his wrists making a slight scratching sound on the wood of the table at his placed his hands onto it. "Faith?" Jay smirked, the left side of his mouth creasing slightly. "Well, if God is watchin', I hope I'm being the least bit entertainin'."  
  


**1**

 

"Welcome to Los Angeles, sir."

"Thanks..." Nathan replied to the taxi driver, pushing his sunglasses closer to his face.

"Here on holiday?" The driver asked him.

"Family." Nathan murmured, his voice low and unsettling.

The yellow taxi's engine rumbled as the wheels turned and the vehicle made its out of the airport and into the city.

Nathan turned his attention to the passing street lights and other cars; a small sigh escaping his lips. He looked down at his cupped hands that held an iPhone with a broken screen.

Fifteen minutes went by and Nathan had got to his destination. He turned to the taxi driver, passing him some money he had in his pocket and got out of the car. Another sigh left his lips, as he glanced up at a once familiar small house in front of him. As he heard the taxi behind him finally leave; his once smart yet now frayed and dirtied shoes scratched on the gravel, making his way up the few steps to the front door of the house.

Hesitant at first, he pushed the doorbell with his index finger and awaited for an answer.

"Hell-" A girl answered the door. Before greeting Nathan like anyone else, her mouth hung open to see her older brother standing in front of her.

"Hey Mari." Nathan spoke up, breaking the small silence.

" ** _Nathan?!_** " She exclaimed. "I thought...! I got told by the police that you-!"

"I know." Nathan interrupted.

Tears began to race down the girl's face, "Dios mio, Nathan...!" His sister pulled Nathan into her house and closed the door behind him.

As the girl guided him into the living room, Nathan just stood there - his shirt dirty and his posture was slightly slouched unlike she remembered. "I can't believe this!" She spoke with a loud voice, " _Mierda_ , tengo que decírselo a mamá y-!"

"Mari..." He interrupted her again. He gulped as he removed the sunglasses that hung close to his eyes. "Please don't freak out." He pleaded.

Nathan opened his eyes, Mari's reaction making hers widen. His eyes were completely black except for his dark brown iris.

"What the hell happened to you, Nathan?!" She asked, a  thousand  questions  filling  her  mind.

Nathan frowned, looking down at his shoes. "I got that job I told you about." He walked further into the room and sat down on her couch. "With a reporter."

"Her name was Riley, I know." His sister spoke up, making lots of hand gestures. "They told us all about it. That  _fucking_  serial killer over there got you and her!"

"It's much more complicated than that..." Nathan replied. "The guy that killed me..." He raised his eyebrows slightly and exhaled, "even he didn't know it was this messed up."

"K-Killed... you?" She stuttered. "What do you mean he  ** _killed you!?_**  What the fuck, Nate?!" She walked over to her brother, "Oh fuck, we have to tell someone!! We have to-!!"

"Marianna... Please calm down." He spoke. "No one else should know about this." Nathan looked down at his clasped hands. " _No one._  I just wanted to come home. I don't want to do anything else."

"How did you even  _get_  here?" His sister asked.

"I paid some guy to..." Nathan replied before pausing. "Listen, it doesn't matter, Mari. I just wanted to come home, that's it."

"Nate, this is so...  ** _so_**  fucked up. I need to know what happened." She insisted.

"You really wanna know?" He asked.

"Yeah."


	2. Oh, Nathan

_One_ _week_ _earlier_....

"These two are still bein' talked about on social media." Jay pointed out to his friend as he scrolled through his phone. "Listen to this -  _"I can't believe he's still at it. What a piece of shit."_ " He read out, chuckling to himself.

Mike was at the other end of the motel room, he didn't reply. He was on his phone, researching Nathan and Riley.

"Mike, are you even listenin'?" Jay asked, annoyed.

"I'm trying to fucking read." Mike hissed. "You said you wanted to find this guy and now you're just pissin' about."

"It's been a week, we couldn't find him." Jay replied. "I don't really care now, to be honest." Jay admitted. "The guy probably off'd himself somewhere."

"He's too much of a pussy to do that." Mike replied, still scrolling.

"Ha!" Jay laughed. "This one -  _"And they say England is better than America?"_  " He read. "America can suck my huge-"

"That's right, that fuck head was American." Mike spoke up. "Maybe he went back there?"

" ** _I'm Cuban!_** " Jay replied, mocking Nathan's voice.

"Is there anything saying where in that shithole he's from?"

Jay scrolled through his phone, "hmmm," he hummed. "Los Angeles."

"Explains why he was such a pretty boy." Mike replied.

Jay got up from his seat, shoving the phone in his back pocket. "Just give it up. Why're you so bothered where he is? It's been over a week, let it go."

"We have to kill him." Mike replied, turning his attention to his friend. "He could tell everyone what's goin' on."

"Listen, I know what I said." Jay spoke up. "But we couldn't find him, Mike, just leave it alone." Jay sighed, getting annoyed. "He's just a walkin' talkin' dead guy, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that if he snitches, people much bigger than the pigs will be involved."

Jay turned to Mike, "who fuckin' cares? He's just one guy."

"You're coming with me." Mike insisted as he stood up off his chair. "I thought I was chicken shit for bailing but that's exactly what you're doing right now."

"Because we couldn't fuckin' find him, dumbass." Jay replied, crossing his arms. "I don't have time to be fuckin' about lookin' for some random guy."

"Well, I'm going there and you're coming with me." Mike replied bluntly.

"You're gunna look for someone in LA?" Jay asked, standing up. "Some undead guy who is laying low in a huge fuckin' city?"

"What else is there to do?" Mike asked. "Besides, it'll be fun, don't you think? Come on, man." He sighed slightly, "there'll be hot girls..."

"I miss it when you weren't around to make valid points." Jay sighed. "Alright, but then how the fuck do we get into another country?"

"He did it. There must be a way." Mike replied. "We could get some fake passports?"

" _YAWN._ " Jay groaned, slumping back down into his seat. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked, looking up at his friend. "He sneaked onto some type of transport that carries cargo. It ain't hard to figure out."

"Alright, then let's do that." Mike shrugged.

"Can't be that hard, right?"

 

~~

 

" _Huh._ " Jay spoke up, "well, that was easier than I thought." Jay and Mike hid behind a loading bay by the ports, looking up at a cargo boat filled with large shipping containers and crates. They watched the few men load the last of the crates into the boat and strap them down. "And... go!" Jay ran over towards the boat, a loud horn going off as he noticed the boat was ready to leave the harbor. He jumped onto the back of the boat, hiding behind one of the shipping containers. "...Mike?" He asked, looking around.

"Over here, dipshit." Jay turned to the end of the boat to see Mike's head and fingers peaking over the edge.

"I told you to go." Jay shrugged.

Mike helped himself over and ran over to his friend, both of them hiding behind a few crates. "See," Jay smirked, his head peaking around the corner slightly, watching the men in the front of the boat. "Piece a' cake.

 

~~~

 

Nathan sat on his couch next to his sister, drinking some coffee. "Mmmm..." He cracked a smile, an actual genuine smile in some time. "I missed coffee."

Marianna sat there, staring at her brother. "Nate..." She spoke up. "How did you fix your wound? ...On your head?"

Nathan placed the coffee mug on the table in front of them, "I... I didn't."

"So, it just healed... on its own?" She asked.

"I guess so." Nathan replied. "It never hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Nathan placed his finger tips on the scar on the top of his forehead. "I don't think I  _can_  feel pain. I did punch Freeman pretty hard one time and that didn't hurt at all. I don't think it hurt him either, to be honest."

"Oh, Nathan..." She sighed, placing her elbows on her knees. "You've been through so much shit. Surrounded by so many... killers. It's sending shivers down my spine just thinking about it..."

"It got old pretty quick." Nathan replied. "Believe me. I didn't even see them as murderers anymore... Not until Mike killed Jay's girlfriend in front of me, of course. But before that, I felt like me and Jay were just ol' pals having a conversation. Sure, the guy was an asshole but it was still really weird."

"But you tied him down? He didn't exactly have a choice but to converse with you." Marianna explained.

Nathan shook his head slightly, "No, I mean..." He frowned, "It felt like he was listening. Just like how you're listening to me right now."

"You seem to want to understand this guy." She exclaimed. "But, Nate, you can't do that, you know that, right?"

"Of course, I do." Nathan spoke up. "The guy was off his nut." He let out a small laugh, twisting his finger around by the side of his head. "But his friend... was something else."

"Uh, Mike?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was... so in love, so _obsessed_ with Jay." Nathan explained. "Jay said to me that... he doesn't kill. I get that, the spilling blood thing. I dunno if he even does it to intentionally hurt anyone. Not... at first, at least. But Mike didn't need to do that, he just killed people who were already dead because... jeez, I don't even know anymore at this point."

"Can't really make sense of this whole fucked up situation." Marianna laughed. She let out a sigh and placed her hand on her brother's back. "You'll be alright though, hermano. I'll take care of you."

Nathan let out another smile, turning to his sister. "Thanks, Mari."

"Now," Marianna smiled, standing up from the couch and turning to her brother. "Is there anything else you want?"

A small ditsy smile crawled to Nathan's face, "I haven't had a McDonald's in soooo long..."

She laughed, closing her eyes. She looked down at him, "that wasn't what I had in mind but sure." She walked into the hall and picked up her car keys from a hook on the wall. She paused for a moment, looking back into the living room, watching her brother laid back on the sofa, his eyes closed. "..." She frowned, turning away and to the front door. "I'll be back soon, hermano..." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.


	3. Something not worth saying

As Mike and Jay hid behind a few shipping containers, Mike's eyes peered over the smaller one, trying to see for the guards. One kept patrolling up and down one specific area.  
  
"They're not checkin' the containers, huh." Jay spoke.  
  
"Maybe..." Mike replied.  
  
Mike sighed and continued to keep watch. "...We'll come back after we've dealt with Nathan." He paused before frowning slightly, "I know you don't wanna be here."

"Well... It's like you said," Jay exclaimed, "maybe we can still make some fun of it." He looked to Mike, "like a holiday."

"No killing though." Mike spoke, a somewhat small tone of authority in his voice. "Not unless we need to. We don't wanna be dealing with any American cops."  
  
"They're idiots anyway." Jay chuckled slightly.

"That's tru-"

Before Mike could reply, the ship had seemed to hit a big wave, knocking the boat about. "S-Shit...!" Mike gripped onto the top of the container. A large splash of water rose over and hit the boat, along with Mike and Jay. "Ah!"

"Oh, fuck." Jay sighed, trying to keep his balance.

"B-Be careful." Mike spoke up, looking to Jay. "The waves are gunna be fucking-" Another wave hit; only this time, much harder. Mike went to grip the container again but the wet metal wasn't exactly a great stabilizer anymore, causing Mike to let go and fall to the ground. Mike closed his brown eyes - his black, raven bangs soaking over his forehead and right eye. "I've come to the conclusion, I hate boats..."  
  
"Yea, they're pretty shitty."

Mike flickered his eyes open and noticed he was on top of Jay. His eyes widened and he went to get up again but the metal floor below them was completely soaked in sea water. He tried to push him up but slipped, making him fall again, his face close to Jay's.

"We're in a bit of a situation, huh." Jay spoke up.  
  
"Hey, who's there?!" A man called out.

A harsh red blush instantly crawled to Mike's pale cheeks and he quickly reacted, pressing his hand against Jay's mouth, "s-stay q-quiet..."

"Mhhmm." Jay mumbled behind Mike's hand.

Mike's visible brown eye shifted to the containers again, trying to hear for the footsteps of the guard. "..."

Soon enough, the footsteps had began to walk away, the echoing of the boots on the boat's metal floor echoed into the distance.

Mike furrowed his brows and turned back to Jay. Jay's singular blue eye was glued to Mike the whole time. "...Mmhmhmh?" Jay mumbled.

"I can't... take my hand away. You're very... fucking loud." Mike mumbled, a blush still spurred across his face. He looked down at Jay, noticing Jay was looking at him so intensely. Why was he looking at him like that? "W-What're you-!" Mike's mouth then suddenly hung open as he felt a tightness in his jeans. Oh no. **_Oh no._** _"Please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't..."_

"F-Fuck!" Mike yelled out as he sat up.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I-I just realize we have to grab a guard or two to get o-off the boat!" Mike spoke in a fast paced manner. "T-T-To steal the uniforms!" Mike was basically squirming at his point, he would be honestly surprised if Jay hadn't caught on at all.

"Oh." Jay replied. "I thought you hurt yourself or somethin'." He then sat up, his face close to Mike's again, "let's go find some guards then." He grabbed Mike by his shoulders and pulled him up as Jay stood up too. "Think you can hold on this time?"

"Y-Yea... I..." Mike tried to steady his breathing, "I think so. S-Sorry..."

Jay looked to the floor and snatched up Mike's switch blade. "Don't lose this. Might need it." He placed it in Mike's hand as he waked out from the containers.

Mike smiled softly. "...Thank you."  
  
**_BANG BANG BANG._** Jay began to hit his hammer against the shipping containers as he walked down the side of the boat. "Hey, who wants to play?!"  
  
"Jay, not like that, you idiot!" Mike groaned loudly. It was Jay. Of course it was going to be like that. Mike ran after Jay, trying to catch up to him.

Two men then ran over, standing opposite Jay and Mike. One of the men had a pistol in hand. "You two! Stop right now!" The man spoke up.

"Oh, hi." Jay smiled, turning to them as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"STOP!" The second man shouted again. There was also a pistol in the side of his jeans, he was already reaching for it.  
  
"I-It's him..." The other man exclaimed, "the serial killer guy!"

"Serial killer guy? That's not nice; I have a _name_." Jay replied. A smirk crawled to his face as he let of of his hammer quickly, twisting it and catching it again. "Why're you so stressed?"

The man took his gun out of his jeans, ready to shoot. Mike ran over, pushing the first man to the ground. "I don't think so!" He hissed, pulling the gun from the man's grip.

Jay stood there watching as he held his hammer in his hand. "How 'bout you?" He asked, turning to the second guy, still holding his gun up at Jay.

"Don't take another step closer, punk!" He hissed.

"You mean..." Jay smirked as he stepped closer to him. "like this?"

He had enough and shot Jay in the shoulder, knocking Jay back slightly. "Oh, shit. You actually did it!" Jay laughed, holding his bleeding wound. The blood began to trickle through his fingers and down his arm. "That... was quite somethin'! Must be gettin' closer to America now."

Another shot went off, this time, at Mike. "You actually shot me, you dick!" Mike got up, his right arm beginning to bleed from the gun shot wound. He pulled his left fist back, punching the man to the ground next to his friend. "Fuck you!"

Jay bent down, taking the gun from the man, kneeling in front of him. "You probably think this is the humane way to kill, don't ya?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you!" The man spoke up, looking up at Jay. "You- You shouldn't be on this boat, you psycho!"

"Shut your god damn mouth!" Mike kicked the man in the leg, a snap echoing throughout the empty silence of the sea waves.

" ** _Y- YOU ASSHOLE!_** " The man screamed at him.

Jay stood up and looked down at the gun in his hands. "Pathetic." Jay turned to face the sea and threw the gun off the ship, into the water. "You Americans need to cut the string with those bullet shootin' dildos. If you really want to come at someone with an intention to kill..." Jay walked closer to the two men, "you wouldn't care how inhumane it was."

"You're not taking this boat from us!" The other man got up and raced over to Mike, pushing him on his back and taking the gun from his hand, instantly pointing it at him. "Murderer!" The man shot the gun at Mike, this time; it got the side of his neck.

"What the **_fuck_**?!" Mike shouted, holding the side of his neck. Blood then began to seep through Mike's fingers and down the side of his throat, staining his dark blue shirt. "Wasn't trying to kill us?!" Mike got up instantly and stormed over to the man, kicking him in the face; knocking the man unconscious straight away.

The other man starting crawling away, attempting to get away from the crazy man killing his colleague.

"YOU!" Mike turned to Jay, swatting the hammer from his hand and began marching over to the wounded man. "Wasn't trying to kill us, what kinda bullshit..." He spoke up, holding the hammer tightly in his hand.

"Mikey," Jay spoke up, crossing his arms, "just leave 'em be now. We got the uniforms. We're not gunna get anywhere if the ship is filled with bullet holes and-"

"They tried to _kill us._ " Mike thrust the hammer into the man's head, killing him instantly. Mike began breathing heavily as the grip on the wound on his neck tightened. He turned to Jay, an annoyed look on his face. "It doesn't... it shouldn't _matter_ if we can die or not. We had yet to even fucking do anything and they were already shooting at us." He paused, looking down at the man, his face caved in now. "We probably can't use the uniforms now anyways... They're messy and bloody." Mike made his way over to Jay, shoving the bloody hammer to Jay's chest. "You deal with him if he comes back."

"Nate said they only came back if  _I_  killed 'em like that." Jay replied, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, ain't that  _your_  job?"

Mike looked up at Jay, "My...  ** _My_**  job!? I killed all those people because I-!" He furrowed his brows.

 

****

 

_"Mike has feelings for you." Riley turned back to Jay. "You're an unpredictable person, I can kind of see why Mike would be hesitant of telling you something like that."_

_Jay stayed silent for a second as he began pulling on the ropes again. "For a wimpy little fucker like that, he sure knows how to tighten these things real good."_

_"See." Riley spoke up. "You refuse to even listen to me.  
_

 

****

 

"Forget it." Mike hissed.

"What's your problem, man?" Jay frowned. "You've been actin' weird since the whole Nathan thing."

"I said forget it!" Mike raised his voice a little, walking off towards the back of the boat, "we should... at least hide again til we get there."

Jay let out a sigh. "Alright." He followed his friend to the back of the boat to await their arrival.

 

**1**

_Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick..._

Nathan's eyes were glued to the second hand of the clock that sat above the fireplace. He couldn't believe that he was home. With his sister. After everything that's happened, he could hardly believe anything.

Nathan looked down at his side, a bag sat besides him that he kept with him the entire trip. " _..._ " He stayed silent as he pulled it onto his lap and opened it. Inside was filled with files and photos of Mockingjay and Riley. He let out a sigh as his eyes drifted to the fireplace.

****

__"Hasta luegos, amigos."_ _

****

He quickly shook his head, looking back into the bag. " _I have to get rid of this another way, I suppose..._ " Nathan got up from his seat and slung the bag over his shoulder. He grabbed a pen and paper off of the coffee table and began writing on it. " _I won't be long, sis._ " He thought as he placed the paper in the middle of the table.

He walked over to the front door, and with a sigh, he left, closing the door behind him.


	4. A mission left undone

"Ugh, shit..." Jay groaned as he grabbed onto the shipping dock, "Well, that coulda turned out a lot easier."

Mike began coughing as he laid down on the harbour, breathing heavily. "Who's fucking fault was that?!" He turned his attention to the ship, a few men walking off, holding guns up. "They're gunna get the pigs, we should get the fuck outta here before they show up."

"Yeah." Jay nodded and lifted himself out of the water and onto the dock next to Mike, his silver hair dancing around his shoulders. Jay stood up, pushing his wet hair back off of his eyes.

Mike's eyes widened as he watched Jay, admiring everything he was doing. A blush crawled to the pale man's face.

"..." Jay pulled on his vest, about to button it back up but paused half way as he noticed Mike looking at him. "...What?"

"Y-Your hair..." Mike muttered.

"What about it?" He asked.

"I-It's in the way!" Mike scoffed, looking away from his friend, avoiding eye contact with him. "You should find another hair tie, your hair is gunna get in the way if you leave it down like that."

"Hm." Jay pouted slightly, looking up as to look at his hair. "Yeah, I guess." He paused, his eye wandering around his surroundings. "Let's get outta here before they find us."

Mike got up and they both ran off of the dock and towards the gates that separated the harbor and the city streets. "Now what?" Mike asked, groaning.

"We leg it." Jay replied.

" _Seriously?_ " Mike groaned. "They have guns. It's not like back home, man."

Jay smirked, "then run fast." He turned away and pushed on the gate as it opened slightly, "Ready?"

"No."

"Good."

Jay pushed it open forcefully and ran as fast as he could outside into the streets with Mike right on his heels. Jay heard a man shout from the small security office near the gate, but he ignored it and continued running. He laughed as they finally got on to one of the streets. "Ha ha!" Jay flashed Mike a teethy grin. "Told you we could do it."

"You're fucking crazy." Mike spoke up, out of breath a little.

"Me?" Jay replied, raising an eyebrow. "You wanted to go to another country to find some guy. We don't even know where he is."

"Then we'll scrabble around on social media some more. Someone out there will have shit on him." Mike paused, before looking around. "He's probably got family here."

Jay turned to the other end of the bridge they stood on. "Let's go to the beach and we'll steal someone's phone."

"It's too busy there, someone'll notice us."

"Who said this place wasn't like back home?" Jay sighed, looking away from Mike as he crossed his arms. "They won't notice us. You think Americans give a shit about what goes on in England? They don't. People will notice us more if we hang around like idiots."

Mike let out a deep sigh and made a hand gesture for Jay to walk on. "After you then."

Jay walked on as Mike followed behind him, both of their hands in their pockets. A few people walked past them with no eyes on either of the boys as they crossed the bridge, getting closer to the city.

As they got onto the streets, Jay turned to Mike, flashing a smile at him. "Told y-"

A man bumped into Jay, he turned around to look at him. "Sorry, dude, I wasn't looking where I was goi-" The man's eyes widened as he recognized Jay's face. "O-Oh my god..."

"Hey." Jay grinned.

"OH MY-"

**_Thud._ **

Mike huffed as Jay looked over at his friend who held a lead pipe in his hands. "What was you gunna say...? I told you so?" Mike groaned, looking over at Jay as Jay stared down at the man, now unconscious on the concrete.

"Alright, I guess you were a little right." Jay bent down; snatching the man's baseball cap from his head. "We should probably change."

Mike looked around, looking for any cars passing by. "I'll go find someone el-"

"Nah." Jay hand gripped onto the man's shirt. "He'll do." He grabbed the man's body and dragged him into an alleyway next to the end of the bridge as Mike followed. He pulled the man's shirt off over his head and put it over his reflective vest.  
  
The man then grumbled, his eyes fluttering open. He slowly but surely sat up. "Wha-?"  
  
Jay sighed, "oh my god, just stayed passed out." He kicked the guy in the head, knocking him out again. He turned to Mike again, "so, let's-"  
  
Mike put his hand up to hush Jay for a moment. "..."

They both looked to the body for a few minutes.

Mike let out a sigh, "just... just in case." He bent down, placing his hand on the man's heart. "..."

_Badum, badum, ba... dum..._

Mike finally stood up again, slicking his wet hair from his face, "What 'bout me though?" Mike asked.

Jay walked closer to him, reaching for Mike's hair, "stay still."

"W-What're you doing...?!" Mike spoke up, his eyes widening, a faint blush crawling to his wet cheeks.

"Stop whinin'." Jay pushed Mike's raven bangs back out of his eyes, spiking and slicking it back ever so slightly. "There." He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away.

"That's it?"

"Hey, you wanted to come here." Jay placed the baseball hat on his head, pushing his silver locks into the hat. He turned to Mike, small yet devious smile on his face, "let's go find Nathan."


	5. Deep waters can't hide shallow thoughts

The beautiful, blue sea was just how Nathan remembered. His brown eyes wandered the horizon as his now slicked back hair blew slightly in the sea breeze. As the sea slightly ran over Nathan's once smart shoes every now and then, Nathan let out a small sigh and he closed his eyes. He usually wished he could stay in moments  like  this  forever, Los Angeles' beach was his favourite place to be, but, for now, he was only there to rid himself of the contents of his bag that also resembled the contents of his thoughts. Riley and Jay.

He opened the backpack he had carried with him to the beach and pulled out a photo. A photo of Riley. His eyes wandered the photograph yet no thoughts raced through his mind. "..." He pushed the photo back into the back and walked closer out into the ocean, not caring about his footwear. He turned the backpack up side down as many photos and files fall out and into the water. The photos of Riley and James becoming soggy as the small waves began to rip the papers.

Nathan felt a lump in his throat as if he wanted to cry, but no tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't bare to look at it anymore and he turned away and began making his way off of the beach.

Nathan had walked to the beach just as he had always done, he wasn't far away so he didn't mind. He pushed past the crowd along the sidewalk, a few people in their swimwear and others carrying towels. " _I wonder if Mari's been to the beach recently..._ " He thought to himself.

"Shit, this place is crowded." Mike spoke up, looking around at the people lying in the sand, tanning.

"I don't mind." Jay replied, taking off his black army boots.

"What're you doing...?" Mike asked, turning to his friend.

Jay smiled, wiggling his toes slightly in the sand. "Aaah, this is  _ **nice.**_ "

"Are you out of your mind?" Mike groaned. "Get them back on, we have to go find-"

" _ **Nathan.**_ " Jay sighed. "I know." He looked around, "I already told you, I got a plan. I steal someone's phone and while you keep them occupied, 'aight?"

"That's it?" Mike asked.

"We'll have to do it again if we're gunna get two phones." Jay explained.

"Why do we need two for? One is enough." Mike replied.

"We're gunna want to keep in contact in this huge fuckin' city." Jay exclaimed.

"No, we're not." Mike spoke up. "We're not splitting up.  _No_  fucking way, I dunno what type of shit you'd cause again and probably end up in jail."

"Shit  _I'd_  cause?" Jay asked, frowning at his friend. "Don't you trust me at all, Mikey?"

"I do..." Mike replied, his voice getting quieter. "I just know you'd make chaos if we went separate ways."

Jay's playful expression became a little somber. "..." Jay shoved a pair of sunglasses at Mike's chest. "Just use these. You don't want people thinkin' you're some lunatic that tattoos his eyeballs."

"Fuck off." Mike replied. He placed the shades in front of his eyes. He walked over to a girl on her phone, he asked her where certain shops were while subtly hitting on her.

As the girl placed her phone into her back pocket, Jay smirked, ready to reach out for it. He quickly swiped it from her and turned around, quickly walking away as he placed it into his own jeans pocket. "Heheh..."

" _Is it selfish of me that all I'm thinking about is that McDonald's right now...?_ " Nathan sighed to himself.

Jay looked around, in search of Mike when he saw someone else that caught his attention. "Oh, holy shit."

Jay was glued to Nathan as Nathan walked down the street. He found him. "Mike, I just saw-!" Jay turned around as Mike was stood in front of him.

"Right, come on then." Mike spoke up, interrupting his friend. "Let's go find that pussy."

"Heh," Jay chuckled. "Anyway, I just-"

"Can you be serious for one second, Jay?" Miked groaned. "If that asshole has already told someone... Look, we just need to-"

" _ **F** **ind Nathan.**_ " Jay mocked Mike's voice. "I fuckin' get it. It's _Nathan_ , we're talkin' about here. Guy who's scared of his own shadow? Just chill."

"Just chill!? Jay, if he tells anyone, the FBI, _the military_ will be after you!" Mike snapped. A few people began to look at them. "Tch..." Mike turned away from his friend. "Tell me you at least got her phone..."

Jay looked Mike into his eyes, a stern look on his face. "...Would you be angry if I said no?"

"I gave you loads of time to take it, Jay. Fuck sakes." He let out a sigh, "...No, I'm not angry." Mike groaned, flinging his hands in the air. "Now what?"

" _ **Now what?**_ " Jay mocked. "I'm thinkin'."

"Jay, come on..." Mike frowned. "Don't get mad. We're here together, that's-"

"I have an idea." Jay replied. "We'll ask around. Next best thing, and if not, get a phone your own way."

"...Alright." Mike replied. "We'll meet back here in an hour. If anyone recognizes you, just run. No violence."  
  
Jay nodded and turned, going to walk away.  
  
"A-And Jay..." Mike spoke up, causing Jay to turn back to him. "Please... be careful."

"Always." Jay smiled a little and turned away again, beginning to walk in the direction of where he saw Nathan going. Jay's footsteps began to get faster and faster until he was running, and then, he saw Nathan again and quickly slowed back down. Jay watched and followed Nathan until Nathan stopped at a house and made his way inside.

A smirk crawled to Jay's face as he hid around the corner of the street, "home sweet home, throw-up boy."


	6. Leverage

Nathan sat back on the couch in the living room, his eyes once again glued to the ticking clock that sat above the fireplace. A sigh left his lips, " _she's taking a while._ "

A creak from the front door then echoed from the hall, Nathan's ears perked up. "Mari?"

"Hey Nate." Marianna spoke up as she walked inside. She smiled as she placed a Mcdonald's paper bag on the counter infront of her brother. "Got you extra cheese."

"Ay, dios mío!" Nathan grinned as he rummaged through the bag, taking out a cheeseburger. "Thanks, Mari!"

Marianna sat down next to her brother, a smile painted across her face. "You're welcome..." She watched as Nathan shoved the burger in his mouth. "...I still can't believe you're here, Nathan."

Nathan wiped his mouth slightly. "Me neither. But I'm glad I'm here at least."

"That bag you had with you...?" She asked as she noticed it was gone. "Where is it?"

"I threw it away." Nathan replied.

"What?" She asked, "What was in it?"

"...Files... n' photos." He replied again. "Of Riley..." He paused before looking away. "and of Jay."

**_Ding dong._ **

"Hm?" Nathan mumbled, Nathan and Marianna looking up as the doorbell rang. "Expecting anyone?" He asked.

"No?" Marianna replied. "I'll go see who it is." She lifted herself off of the couch and walked over to the front door. She opened it with ease to be greeted by a man in a baseball cap. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hi." The man smiled. "Nate here?"

"N..." Marianna's eyes widened. The man lifted his head up slightly, his face becoming more clear. "Y-You're... Mocking..."

"Mari?" Nathan called.

"Oh," Jay raised an eyebrow and smiled playfully. "So, he is home."

"Get out." Marianna spoke. "Get the fuck away from my brother."

"Woah," Jay replied, "That ain't no way to speak to your guest." He went to push past her but she stopped him.

"I said," Marianna looked up at the much taller man in front of her, "LEAVE."

Nathan froze as he got to the front door, standing behind Marianna.

"There he is!" Jay waved slightly at Nathan. "Long time no see, Cuba."

"Mari, step away from him." Nathan ordered.

Marianna shoved Jay, "Fuck off!"

Jay glanced down at the small girl, "you've got a potty mouth."

Marianna lifted her hand to slap him but Jay grabbed her wrist. "I have another business to take care of right now, pipsqueak. I'll come back to you in a minute." Jay let go of her, pushing past her and over to Nathan.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"I ain't got a lotta time for hellos and shit, Nate." Jay spoke up. "I'm here because I gotta ask you somethin'."

"What is it...?" Nathan spoke, his voice low.

"Nate!" Marianna yelled. "Don't talk to him!" She grabbed Jay's wrist, pulling him back. "Get out!"

Jay sighed, turning to her. "Let the men talk right now, ok?"

"...What do you want, Freeman?"

"Like I said, I got somethin' to ask you." Jay exclaimed. He brought his finger up and poked the middle of Nathan's forehead. "There's nothin' in there, hm?"

Nathan's expression grew annoyed. "Neither has yours. Get to the point."

"Mike dragged me here because he wants to kill you." Jay explained. "You should probably be thankful I told you that."

"W-What?!" Marianna yelped. She walked over to Nathan, standing next to him and looking up at Jay. "Well, I will kill this Mike myself if he tries anything." She poked Jay's chest. "Same goes for you."

"Oooh." Jay cooed. "She's feisty, Nate." His attention turned to Mari, a playfully smirk on his face.

"Get to the damn point." Nathan spoke up. "I don't know how you found me but if Mike wanted to kill me, he would be here with you." He paused for a second, "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Nooope."

Nathan laughed lightly, "wow." He replied. "Why not? Not going to tell your best friend about the guy he's trying to kill?"

"You think I actually care about your well being?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow. "What I care about is havin' my time to do what the fuck I wanna do. If I keep Mike off your tracks, maybe soon enough he'll grow tired and forget about you. I mean... D'You really think I wanna be in the US right now lookin' for your dumb ass?"

"Just go back to England, why is this Nathan's fucking problem?" Marianna spoke up.

"I was thinkin' Nate here could... fly away." Jay replied. "Go back to Cuba. You stay 'ere and Mike will find you for real. I mean... It wasn't hard for me."

"And why would I do that." Nathan replied, being more of a statement than a question.

"Because I told you to." Jay laughed with a shrug. " _Duh._ "

"Why would Nathan do _anything_ to help _you_?" Marianna asked. "You're no better than your friend."

"Because if he doesn't..." Jay looked into Marianna's eyes, "My leverage won't be alive for longer than I thought." He looked over at Nathan, a smirk painted across his face, "You never told me you had a sister."

"You're not touching her." Nathan replied. "I don't know what you did to Riley in that basement but I have a pretty good idea and I won't let you do that to Mari."

Jay gasped, "what?!" He sighed, "you... think I did somethin' to Riley other than killin' her?"

"Don't tell me..." Marianna stepped away from Jay slightly. "No way..."

"Riley wasn't... in love with you after what happened. She was in love with a murderer, so, you must've did _something_." Nathan paused, "did you... did you  _rape_  her?"

"Ouch." Jay clutched onto his heart. "That hurt." Jay's playfully face turned into an angry and upset expression. "Really, García? That's how low you think of me?"

"...Really?" Nathan asked, "You really have to ask that?"

"Well, if you makes you have any different opinion of me, no. I didn't." Jay rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I messed about with her to get a really good reaction, I kissed her but I never did th-"

**_SLAP._ **

" _Chingate, hijo de puta!_ " Marianna yelled. " ** _Get out!_** "

"Mari-" Nathan spoke up.

Marianna shoved Jay away from them. "You think you're better than your friend?!" She looked up at him. "You killed my brother, pendejo! Get out of my house!"

Jay turned to Nathan, "you think about it. I'll be back again soon." Jay turned around and walked outside. He paused before turning around to Nathan and then looking down at Marianna. "Leverage."

Marianna slammed the door, locking it. "He's...!"

"How did he even get to the US...?" Nathan asked himself out loud.

"Who fucking cares?" Marianna hissed. "I can't believe he's the one who... who...!" She shook her head. "And the way he spoke about Riley like that, I- We have to go! Now!"

"Mari." Nathan interrupted. "We can't leave."

"What?!" She exclaimed, "Why?!"

Nathan sighed, "It doesn't matter where I go, he'll always find me."

"then I'll handle him!"

"Mari!" Nathan spoke up, the first time in a while he raised his voice. "I can't lose you too... Even if we run and hide somewhere else, that shitty Brit has his ways."

"Well... what're we gunna do when he comes back...?" Marianna asked.

"I'll think of something 'til then."


	7. Two hotel boys

Jay made his way down the streets, his head lowered; the baseball cap hiding his face slightly. " _He'll give in._ " He chuckled to himself.

Jay finally got back to the beach, it wasn't as busy as he remembered from an hour ago. "Has it really just been an hour?" He asked himself. He looked up to see Mike stood by the bench they promised to meet at. He looked annoyed. "Shit."

Mike looked up to see his friend walking towards him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Took the scenic route." Jay grinned playfully. "Did you get anythin'?"

"I got some info, yeah. What about you?" Mike asked.

"Squat." Jay replied, "No one had anythin' on him."

"Shit." Mike sighed, "I thought people would be more open to talk about this. Social media hungry..."  
  
"He couldn't have gone far." Jay exclaimed, crossing his arms. As he did so, what looked like a credit card fell from the inside of the shirt. "What the hell?" Jay looked down and picked it up. He flipped it over, "Four Points hotel key card. Room 202."

"A hotel key card? It must've been that guy's." Mike replied, shoving his hands into his pockets, leaning closer to Jay to look at the card.   
  
"Heh, luck is on our side, Mikey." Jay chuckled, wrapping his arm around Mike's shoulders, "we have somewhere to stay at least now."

"There's just one card though." Mike replied. One card, one room, one bed. That made Mike nervous as all hell.

"Don't be a downer, this is a good thing. I wasn't plannin' on sleepin' in the streets of Los Angeles anyway." Jay replied, starting to walk off, Mike following next to him.

A fifteen minute walk and a lot of sightseeing along the way from Jay, the two friends made it to the hotel.

"Four Points." Jay raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the large building, reading the sign that stood above it.

"It'll do. Let's go inside." Mike replied, walking in the front door.

As they walked inside the large hotel, both of their eyes scanned the room. "Hm." Jay spoke up, "lift?"

Mike pointed to a lift in the back. They made their way over to the elevator, only to be called over by the receptionist woman. "Excuse me. Boys?"

Jay turned to her, pulling his baseball cap down slightly, "oh, hi." He smiled.

"Can I see your hotel key?" She asked.

Mike lifted it up, "got it."

She nodded and went back to doing what she was typing on the laptop in front of her.

Jay pushed the button with his middle finger that hung on the wall next to the elevator. "That was close, hm?" He whispered as they both walked inside the lift. Jay turned to Mike as the doors closed, "think I can get her?"  
  


**1**

 

Nathan sat down at his desk in his room, a layer of dust on the table in front of him. "It's been a while..." He mumbled to himself. He began opening the drawers each side of the desk, "Where'd I put it...?"

He ruffled around the old, dusty files, "Heh...! Dios mio, I actually found it!" He pulled a yellow file out from the drawer and placed it on the desk. "..." He looked down at it, Riley's handwriting on the front. "Well, I'm glad I didn't take this to England with me after you emailed me this. Thanks for saving my ass again, Riley."

He opened the file, the paper blowing the dust off the desk slightly, the dust filling the air. "Achoo!" Nathan sneezed and rubbed his nose slightly with his index finger. He sniffed and looked down at the file, "She had a lot of theories on you, Maiden. I never knew this one would come in handy though."

Mari knocked on the door as she stood at the doorway. "Find something?" She asked.

Nathan chuckled slightly, leaning in the chair. "Yeah..." He turned to her, "Podrías decirlo."

 

**2**

 

Mike and Jay walked into their newly hotel room and Jay quickly slumped himself into the bed, "I wonder how many people fucked on this bed."

Mike watched Jay stare up at the ceiling. "We- We have work to do."

"Yeah, yeah..." Jay sighed. He grabbed at his baseball cap and tossed it to the side of the room and placed his hands behind his head. "My hair is so uncomfortable in that shit."

"Yeah, I bet." Mike replied as he sat down at a small desk in the corner of the room. He couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to Jay, he admired Jay's long, silver locks flailing over his shoulders slightly. A slight blush crawled to Mike's cheeks as his eyes glazed over Jay's sharp features. His plump lips, his cheek bones, that jawline, his-

"Well, what'd you plan to do?" Jay asked as he closed his eye, becoming so relaxed in the soft mattress.

Mike's eyes widened slightly, he was snapped out of his daze pretty quickly. "No one seems to know anything about that fucking pussy." He replied, adverting his eyes now. "Or they don't want to talk about it." He sighed, turning away from Jay more as he felt his face becoming red. "H-He's gotta be in this god forsaken state somewhere!"

"He's probably not in LA though." Jay spoke up.

"We don't know that." Mike replied.

"Heh." Jay laughed, "yeah."

"What was that about?" Mike asked.

"What was what about?"

Mike turned back to Jay, "that laugh, you hiding something from me?"

"Look," Jay sat up, his eyes locking with Mike's, "All I think is that maybe we're lookin' in the wrong place. I told you this was a fuckin' stupid idea before we came here but-"

"Are you gunna say anything useful or are you just gunna be a prick?" Mike asked.

"He's a big boy," Jay spoke up, "I'm sure he's found his way half way across the world by now."

"He's a fucking weak little shit." Mike groaned, "if he was gunna go anywhere, he run right back to mummy."

"Then that's where we look." Jay exclaimed. "Look for his mummy."


	8. Remorse of a serial killer

Nathan sat in his living room, a coffee in one hand and his other cupping a cracked phone on his lap. He took a sip from his coffee, frowning slightly as he took the mug away from his lips. " ** _Jay..._** " He grumbled.

"Jay?" Marianna asked, placing Nathan's blue collared shirt on a radiator to dry. "What about him...?" She let out a sigh, straightening her posture as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Mierda, I hope those blood stains get out of your shirt, hermano."

"The smell of coffee just reminds me of him now." Nathan groaned slightly before placing the mug on the coffee table in front of him. "Lo siento..."

"Do you think it'll work? What you found out, I mean..." She asked, walking over and sitting on the couch next to him. "Because if it doesn't, I'm just gunna sock the guy in the face when he comes back."

"If it doesn't... there's nothing else I can do." Nathan replied. He turned to her, "trying to cause them harm won't work. Neither of them feel pain. ...Just as I don't."

"Hijo de puta..." Marianna cursed under her breath.

 

**1**

 

Jay and Mike sat outside a coffee shop somewhere in the center of the city. They knew LA was too busy to care to even look in their direction. Jay's face actually wasn't as recognizable without his long silver locks and his yellow reflective vest. And from what the world knows - Mike's dead. "This cap is really irritatin'." Jay sighed.

"I know." Mike replied, "but... just keep it on. I can't have there be a scene of Mockingjay being in LA."

"I mean... They wouldn't be wrong." Jay replied, an almost chuckle coming from him.

"And we'd go to jail."

Jay shrugged carelessly. "So, what was her name again?"

"Marianna." Mike muttered, his eyes scanning people as they walked by before taking a sip of a classic American latte.

"Ah, right, yea." Jay nodded, "Garcia. To think he has a sister."

"He  ** _is_**  the sister." Mike replied. He bit his bottom lip, his soft skin dragging against the top set of his teeth slightly. "She did an interview with a detective. Dean Farrows."

"Farrows?" Jay asked, his attention being turned to Mike.

"Hm?" Mike frowned, turning to Jay, "what's wrong?"

"That name... sounds familiar." He replied, pursing his plump lips.

"Well, I tried searching up for him but I can't find an address." Mike spoke, "he's British, that's all I got."

Jay shrugged again before resting his elbows on the glass table in front of him and placing his stubbled chin on the palm of his hand. "I dunno, just a weird feelin' is all." He looked over at Mike, who was sat in front of him, watching him watch the crowds of people walk by. "If we can't find her, maybe-"

Mike turned to Jay, "we'll find her."

"I'm just sayin'..." Jay replied, "if we can't, maybe we find this Farrows guy. He should know a thing or two about the Garcias."

Mike blinked a few times at his friend before pushing his glasses up and resting them on his already slicked back bangs. "That's a good idea." He smiled kindly to him.

Jay searched Mike's face, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He looked away, diverting his eye from Mike's. "Yeah..." He replied, almost in a whisper. Was Jay feeling...  _bad?_  He didn't want to lie. Especially not to his best friend. But he didn't want to spend months looking for someone he had no interest in. "Mike." He spoke up, breaking the small silence.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you do this a lot?" Jay asked.

"Did I do what?" Mike frowned.

" _This._ " Jay replied, watching the people walk past. "Every time I head shot someone. You did this? Every time?"

"I-" Mike looked away, too afraid to even look at Jay. "I didn't want any of them going to the police. ...O-Or coming after you."

"Oh." Jay replied. He turned to Mike and smiled slightly, "thanks. I appreciate it."  
  
Mike's chocolate brown eyes widened, a slight pinkish blush crawling to his pale cheeks.

 

****

 

_Riley gulped slightly before standing her ground, "D-Do you really think Jay would appreciate this?"_

_Mike's golden brown eyes stood out the most from the rest of his silhouette. He walked closer to them, his face becoming more clear. "No, of course not. He's going to find you and me and chop our god damn heads off._ **_OF COURSE, HE'LL FUCKING APPRECIATE IT._ ** _"  
_

 

****

 

"Hah. Don't be too flattered," He replied, a cocky grin now painted across his face, "I didn't want them killin' me either. Let's say it was a happy coincidence."

Jay turned to Mike, "go fuck yourself, black eyes."

They both laughed together, something both of them hadn't done in a long time. But behind Jay's laughs, that sinking feeling still roamed. He hadn't felt guilt or... any type of empathy these past years. He'd killed more than fifty odd people. So, why did it make him feel so bad that he was lying to Mike? Was this... the  remorse  of  a  serial  killer?


	9. Like Before

The night came quickly and Jay and Mike were in the hotel room. Mike was sat at the desk on the right side of the room, flicking through some newspapers he managed to find at the library. Jay laid on the bed, his legs hanging off the end as he threw a rubber ball up in the air and caught it every now and then. "Is there... anythin' in those?" Jay asked, breaking the small silence. The fan was the only thing making a noise at that moment.

"Nothing really. Just stuff we already know." Mike replied, turning the paper. "Detective  Dean  Farrows,  lead  detective and investigator on the Mockingjay case confirms that Nathan Garcia and Riley Clark's bodies had been moved from the morgue and to the abandoned house. A man working on Garcia and Clark's autopsy at the time said that Garcia had awoken from the bag, confused and disorientated." He frowned, almost annoyed. "Seems this asshole is going to get us in shit before Nate does."  
  
"Mikey, honestly." Jay spoke up, "d'you really think Nathan would tell anyone? If he wanted to, don't you know it'd be public news already? I'm sure the world would've been shaken up by the thought of the undead roamin'."

"I... just don't wanna take the chances." Mike replied, "I know you don't wanna be here-"

"Then let's go back."

"But it's like you said," Mike interrupted him, "the world will go insane at the thought of something like us existing. There's no explanation for what we are. We've tried to find it, you know that. If Garcia tells, if they find us, and they will this time... They won't be able to kill us. We'll be fucking experimented on forev..." He paused before saying forever. He didn't want to think about it. The thought of Jay going through anything he hadn't already gone through brought upon a sad ache in his heart.

"...They won't find us, Mikey." Jay exclaimed. He sat up, "Nate won't tell anyone. He's not just scared, he really just wanted to leave all this bullshit behind."

"So he can live on forever like us? You think even _he_ would want that?" Mike asked, placing the papers on the desk. He turned to Jay, "we're stuck like this for whatever reason. Call it karma, call it a curse, call it whatever you want. But I'd rather be stuck living forever with a curse in safety than have to look over mine and my best friend's shoulder forever all because we could've stopped a slither of a chance of us getting caught."

Jay stayed silent. He knew Mike was right. Deep down, he always knew Mike was right. But even after finding out that the reason he hadn't been caught yet was because Mike was killing all the undead... Jay didn't care. He was thankful that Mike was helping him, protecting him but Jay didn't care for the police, the FBI or the authorities. He was never scared of getting caught. What's the point in running if you're always stuck in loud purgatory?

"...Then what after Nathan?" Jay decided to finally speak up.

Mike was going to look back at his papers again but stopped, turning back to Jay. "W-What'd you mean?"

"Say we finally get him. Then what?"

"We'd go back home." Mike replied. "That's what you want, isn't it? You can go back to being Mockingjay and I can..."

"I thought about what you said." Jay spoke, laying back down on the bed again, his silver locks spurring out. "About us not splittin' up. I agree."

"What?" Mike frowned, a little confused.

"I understand why you left before. Why you didn't come back to me." Jay continued, "you didn't want me to feel like I was worse than I was. Seein' someone who wasn't there. ...I   get   it." He looked over at Mike, turning his body to face him, "but we're cool now, right? You're really not just in my head. You're real." Jay actually smiled to him. Like he was thankful.

"Well, no shit." Mike chuckled.

"So... We'll be like partners in crime. Like before."

There was a small silence. Jay's smile faltered slightly. 'Like before'. Like before their lives went to shit. Like before when all they cared about was themselves, sex, weed and video games. Like before... when   everything   actually   made   sense.

"Yea," Mike smiled to him, trying to cut away the now obvious negativity in the room, "like before."

 

**1**

 

Nathan looked down at the still dusted folder sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He stared at it intensely for a few seconds. He let out a sigh, feeling like some of the air got stuck in his throat; he coughed a little. He pushed some brown strands hanging down from his forehead, slicking them back to the rest of his hair. "..."

"Hermano?" Marianna spoke up, walking into the living room, holding a plate with toast on it. Strawberry jammed. "You still staring at it?"

"I almost feel bad." Nathan replied, "reading it, I mean. It's a diary, after all."

"But it's not all of it, right? Riley only send you photos of some of the pages?" Marianna asked.

"Yea." Nathan frowned a little, his eyes still on the folder.

"Do you really think it'll really help?" Marianna asked.

"Riley's theory on Jay having momentary insanity was right." Nathan replied, "She had lot of theories. More on Mike than Jay. She interviewed Mike's parents countless times. They let her interview them more than anyone else. I don't really know why... but   I'm   glad   nonetheless. Especially now." He looked to the folder and picked it up. "She always took notice of how much they said Mike hung around with Jay. How long they'd known each other. It was clear to her then as it is now to me that Mike is in love with Jay. She saw it before anyone else did. ...Even Jay."

 

_****_

"Thank you, Miss Maiden for allowing me back into your home to ask you a few things. I'm sure you're sick of seeing my face by now, huh?" Riley laughed slightly. She was stood at the top step of the stairs, a folder in her hand and a bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, never, Miss Clark. If it helps finding James or my boy, you're more than welcome to come here any time." Mike's mother smiled to Riley kindly, her voice was soft and polite, unlike anyone would imagine Mike's to be like at all.

Ding dong.

"Oh, excuse me." Mike's mother made her way down the stairs and to the front door, opening it.

Riley let out a soft smile before looking back down the hall. Her eyes stopped at Mike's room. She slowly made her way over, opening the already ajar door all the way. Mike's old bedroom was extremely clean and organized. Like it was an honour student's. Riley was a little confused. From what she'd known, Mike dropped out of college. She looked down the hall, hearing Mike's mother still talking with whomever was at the door downstairs. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she turned back to inside Mike's room. She slowly made her way inside. She stood in the middle of the room, her notepad to her chest as she glanced around the tidy room. There were a few video games on the white shelving, accompanied by a couple of textbooks. The bed was neatly made and seemed like it hadn't been touched in years. The black silk pillow still had a small imprint on it though, like it was a sad memory left over from Mike's once dream filled rests. "..." She was silent. Admiring the room. Though, it was sad, she felt as though it was peaceful. Like some day; Mike would return. ...Like nothing ever happened.

As she was going to turn to make her way out, something caught her eye. There was a corner of a black suede book, seemingly looking like a thick book. The pages were yellowish, like they hadn't been touched in a long time. Riley frowned, confused as to why it wasn't with the rest of the books and seemingly carelessly shoved down the side of the bed that hugged the back wall. She walked over and slowly pulled it out; not wanting to damage it. She laid it on her right arm before her brown eyes widened. 'Journal'.

"Miss Clark?" Mike's mother called out. The sounds of her footsteps echoed up the stairs, making her way back to Riley.

Riley quickly reacted, pushing the book into her brown, messenger bag and jogged out of his room, closing the door slightly. "Y-Yes?" She looked over, noticing the mother had finally made her way to the top of the stairs.

"Are you alright?"

Riley gulped; her throat feeling dry all of a sudden. "Yes. I'm fine. I apologize for taking up so much of your time. I'll see myself out." She made her way down the stairs, following Miss Maiden to the front door.

"Miss Clark..." Mike's mother spoke up as Riley made her way out of the door.

"Yes?" Riley asked, turning to her.

"Please... find my son."

 

_****_

 

"If Jay comes back, at least now we also have leverage." Nathan finished.


	10. American Usuality

"A-Ah, Jay, fuck!" Mike yelled out, wincing slightly.

"Stop movin' so much." Jay replied.

"I-It's not going to fit!"

"Hey, it'll fit." Jay replied again, almost chuckling. " _Relax._ "

"S-Shit..." Mike groaned, "I-I don't know how much longer I can do this..."

"Fuck..." Jay cursed through gritted teeth, "it's tight as hell."

"I-I told you, s-stupid!" Mike raised his voice.

"Hold your breath. Calm." Jay spoke, his voice heavy. "Ugh... Ngh. Fuck, **_Mike_ **!"

"Jay...!" Mike groaned.

" _Heh_... You're bigger than I thought." Jay chuckled.

"J-Just do it already!" A sharp tone in Mike's voice now. "It's not gunna fit... Oh, fuck." He mumbled under his breath.

"Ok, on the count of three. I'm gunna go all out." Jay replied, biting his lip. "Just relax, ok? Ready?"

"O... Ok..." Mike sighed.

"One. Two..." Jay began to count, "...THREE."

**_RIP._ **

"Hah.. Hahah..." Jay held his hand over his mouth as he started to chuckle. "I... suppose it fits."

Mike looked to Jay, a frown on his face as his arms were out slightly. He was wearing a small, tight fitted t-shirt ending just above his belly button. "...REALLY? I told you it wouldn't fit!"

"Don't be a baby." Jay laughed softly, "it... looks great."

"I should stab you and just go home." Mike groaned.

"But you wouldn't." Jay smiled.

"I hate you."

"No~" Jay walked over to him. "Can you get it off?"

"What do you think?" Mike sighed. "I can't even _reach_ it."

"Here, lemme help then." Jay grabbed at the hem of the shirt but Mike quickly turned away, his face flushing instantly.

"What're you doing?!" Mike spoke up, his face red as he tried to cover himself.

"Helpin'?" Jay raised an eyebrow. "You said you couldn't get it off."

"..." Mike furrowed his brows. Oh, my god, he was very embarrassed. If there was one thing being a murderer could get rid of, he wished it was that rather than whatever empathy he had left. He hated to admit it but even after so many years, Jay touching him in any way still gave him butterflies. Like,  he was falling in love for the first time.

"Hm. I don't think there's any scissors around, Mikey. Just come here. Stop bein' a baby." Jay clicked his fingers.

Mike took a deep breath and managed to turn back to Jay. "I'm not a baby."

Jay grabbed the bottom of his shirt again and pulled it off, more with ease this time. He pulled it over Mike's head, Mike's black locks falling in front of his eyes. Mike ruffled his bangs a little so he could see. "..."

Jay walked back over to the closet, moving the clothes on the hangers. "...I don't see any of the guy's clothes. Or any that fit him like his fit me. The rest are pretty small."

"This isn't a girl's shirt though..." Mike looked down at the now semi ripped shirt in his arms. He paused before blushing. The man was also sharing this room with another guy. Change the subject. Change the subject. "I-It doesn't matter. I'll just keep my clothes on, I suppose."

"You've been wearin' that for awhile though." Jay spoke up.

"Same with your vest though. Look, it doesn't matter."

"I found somethin'!" Jay grinned. He turned around, holding up a dark red shirt with a white collar. "This'll fit you." He walked over, handing it to him. "Jeez, I thought that would fit you. I guess you've grown, Mikey."

"...M-Maybe." Mike replied. He took the shirt and pulled it over his head, the shirt falling nicely on his body. "Heh, this is a lot better. Thanks, Jay."

"No prob." Jay smiled to Mike and walked back to the closet, "There's gotta be more shit in here for me to wear. I guess I'll just have to stick with the adidas shirt."

"It's like he didn't bring anything for himself." Mike frowned.

"Yea... It's pretty weird, right?" Jay raised an eyebrow, moving the clothing about on the hangers. "Not like we would've needed extra clothes anyways."

"..." Mike turned and looked to Jay, "ok, I suppose we start looking for this Marianna chick." He paused, bringing his hand to his chin, rubbing his thumb against his beard slightly. "If she's here in LA, he wouldn't go back to Cuba."

Jay turned back to Mike, "we need to find out where she lives."

"It'd be helpful if we had a fucking phone." Mike sighed. He pushed his raven bangs from his eyes, slicking it back once more. "I wonder if..." He pushed past Jay and walked over to the closet, pulling the clothes from the hangers and then laid them all on the bed.

"What're you doin'?" Jay asked, his hands in his pockets now.

Mike grabbed at a few shirts, digging his hands in the pockets and then the pockets of the few jeans that were there too. "Seeing if they had any phones they left or anything. ...Just... something would help."

"...Oh, holy fuckin' shit." Jay spoke up.

"What is i-?" Mike's eyes widened when he notice what was behind all the clothes in the closet. There were two AK47s and three different types of handguns. "... _Holy  fucking  shit._ "

Jay stepped forward and bent down, looking at the collection of weapons that were once hidden behind the clothes on the hangers. "You don't think that guy...?"

"Jesus." Mike walked over, standing next to Jay as he glanced down at the guns too.

"Shit, maybe for once our killin' that guy actually did somethin' good." Jay exclaimed, one of his arms resting on his knee.

"...If we leave after we're done and the hotel finds these, they're gunna think they were ours..." Mike spoke, a stern look on his face.

"Maybe he brought them? It is America, what fuckin' background checks do they do on anyone here?" Jay replied. "The serial numbers will just lead them right back to the guy."

Mike and Jay just stared at the guns for a bit. They really hadn't seen anything like that before. _Ever_. It was no fucking secret to the world that Jay had murdered people already but he killed people in ones. Usually fortnightly. Sometimes even monthly. Commonly let a lot of them go after he'd fucked with them enough… or more; if he got _bored_. Jay never lied when he said he didn’t kill; surely he did but, from his perspective, it was never… intentional for them to _die_. Never his intention to _erase_ human life. But for someone to go out of their way to purchase something that could kill tens to hundreds of people in one go...

"Is it weird I think it's kinda fucked up?" Jay finally spoke up, breaking the once small silence.

"No. It's not just you." Mike looked away and walked back over to the desk. He put all his research and papers together. "But regardless of the bones in their closet, we're gunna have to stay here ‘til we leave."

"Yea. I'd rather sleep in a potential mass shooters bed than the dirty streets of LA." Jay spoke before pausing. "...Actually..."

"No actuallys." Mike countered. He collected all the papers and strolled back over to the closet, placing the papers where the guns laid. "Our secret hiding spot now."

"Yea, pretty sure any normal person would see the guns before some paperwork." Jay pointed out, now stood up, his hands in his jean pockets.

"Exactly." Mike replied. He turned to Jay, "Ok, let's go out and see if-"

"BRANNY, I TOLD YOU, I WOULD BE BACK BY TEN AND YOU'RE STILL-" A woman's yelling following after the loud kick of the hotel door echoed into the room. "..."

A woman stood there, staring at them. Her hair was bushy, unkempt; blonde with a black undertone. She stood about 5’6’’, her clothing was more than a little worn but not completely ruined. As she stopped talking, her right hand fell to her hip, resting it there. “ _Oh my god, you're_ …”

“Oh.” Mike spoke. Her shirt was definitely a man’s shirt; though it was tied around the side of her waist to tighten it around her body.

“You must be the girlfriend.” Jay finally spoke up, breaking the small yet very awkward silence. "Or sister. Or both." He noticed the slight Texan accent in her voice straight away and he saw the opportunity to make a joke. _Obviously_.  
  
“M-Mockingjay?!” The girl stammered. She took as a step forward, her blue eyes falling on Jay. “No fucking way! You’re _here_ ?! In **_LA_ ** ?!”  
  
“Am I?” Jay asked, “jeez, I never would’ve thought.”

“This room is occupied now.” Mike spoke up again, turning to the girl. “Whatever this room-”

“Where’s Brandon…?” She asked, her once almost smile faltering slightly. She glanced down a little. The Adidas shirt. “Why the fuck’re you wearing his shirt?!”

“Maybe I should dumb this down for you, babe.” Jay exclaimed, throwing an arm out a little. “Brandon is a little dead.”

“N-No!” The girl raised her voice, her voice shaking slightly now. “He- We admired you!”

Jay rolled his eyes. He couldn’t roll his eyes any further into the back of his head. He hated when people said shit like that. He let the fangirlish comments pass, the ‘ _oh, but you’re soooo hot_ ’ remarks fly. But to admire him? To praise him for the shit he’s done? Even  that  bothered   _Mockingjay_. And to be said by someone like her...

“ _What_?” He asked, almost bitterly at that.

“We thought you were so fucking cool!” She exclaimed. Had she gotten over her boyfriend being dead this quickly or…? Her eyes then drifted to Mike, “w-wait a minute, you’re Mike. Right?! Jay’s best friend?” She turned to Jay quickly, “y-you killed him, didn’t you?” She paused, “You killed my fucking boyfriend! Do you go around killing people that like you, huh?!”

“Hm, it’s a long, _looooong_ story.” Jay spoke. He looked to Mike, “really? No killin’?”

“No killing.” Mike replied. He looked to the girl again, “like I said this hotel room doesn’t belong to you anymore. You might wanna find your boyfriend’s body. I’m sure the police have found it by now.”

“Then why haven’t I got-?”  
  
“ _Harley_ ?” A voice spoke up from the doorway.  
  
The girl turned around, “Brandon?!”  
  
“ _Brandon_ ?!” Mike and Jay spoke in unison.  
  
She raced over to him and hugged him tightly, “you were gone for ages and-” She frowned. “...” She slowly glanced up at him, “Branny… Your eyes…”

“What?” He asked, knitting his brows; confused. He looked over, noticing the two boys stood in the middle of his hotel room. He pulled away from Harley, a stern look in his eyes. He walked over to them, “...”

“...”

“...”

“Dude, you’re awesome.” Brandon finally spoke up. He cocked his head a little and raised his eyebrows at Jay. “Oh, I have some questions I wanna fucking ask you.”

Mike then shoved Brandon away, standing in front of Jay now. He was shorter than the two of them, of course only standing 5’9, but that never stopped him. “Jay. This is an exception. You know why.”

“Yea, yea, I know.” Jay replied.  
  
“The fuck’re you two talking abou-”  
  
Mike then whipped out his switchblade. He swiped at Brandon but Brandon jumped out; the blade just slicing through his bare chest.  
  
“Come on, I thought we were over this!” Brandon snapped at him.

“A swift kick to the head and you got killed by that…” Mike almost laughed a little, “seriously.”

“What’re you talking about?” Brandon asked.

Mike held up his switchblade again, “no questions.”

“Babe!” Harley stepped forward, taking Brandon’s hand. She pulled him back, “they said they killed you?!”

“It was… dark for awhile and then I woke up without my fucking shirt. My head was banging and…” Brandon winced slightly, “Harley… You’re talking to me in my head right now.”

“W-What?!” Harley raised her voice; there was an almost slight Texan accent to it.

“Am I…” Brandon frowned a little. “Am I _dead_?” He paused, bringing his hand to his forehead, holding it there for a moment. “Wait, no. I’m alive so…”

“Like a zombie?” Harley finally spoke up again.

“ _ **S**_ ** _top talking_** ** _!_** ” Mike spoke up, interrupting the two.

They both turned back to Mike. Brandon took a step forward, “dude, me and my girl here really think you’re awesome.” His once almost sincere, even if creepy, smile turned into a devious smirk. “The way you kill…” His eyes drifted to Jay, “why’d you let some go though, man? I’d just keep goin’ at it over and over…”  
  
“Mike said no questions.” Jay replied. “And for a potential mass shooter, I’m just gunna answer that one, though. Just… real quick before you die.”  
  
“Di-?”  
  
“I   don’t   kill.” Jay exclaimed. “Even if my victims do die… it’s ‘cause the human body and mind can only endure so much.” He tapped the side of his own head with his middle finger. “You’ll start to understand soon.” He shook his head then chuckled, “heh…” His singular blue eye drifted to Mike, “then again, you won’t have time to.”

Mike grabbed at Brandon’s arm, pulling him closer and he lunged his switchblade back once more. The blade got to an inch to Brandon’s throat when-

“ ** _Freeze!_ ** ” A security guard spoke up from the doorway, a gun in hand pointed directly at Jay. “Y-You!”  
  
“Me?” Jay asked, tilting his head a little.  
  
Brandon grabbed at Mike’s blade, swatting it from him. He swiftly turned around on the ball of his foot and stabbed the security guard in the neck. The guard’s eyes widened as blood shot out from the side of his throat as Brandon pulled the sharp blade out of his neck. As the security guard grabbed his throat and began to fall, he fired his gun; the loud sound of the gunfire echoing throughout the hotel room.

“Heh, oh, shit.” Brandon laughed, stepping back.

Mike grabbed the back of Brandon’s also unkempt hair, pulling him back and grabbed at the his own switchblade again. He finally snatched it back, “this is **_your_ ** problem now.” He looked to Harley, “now get out. **_Now_**.”

“Dudes, did you see that?!” Brandon let out a cackle.

“Yea and I think the entirety of the United States _heard_ it too, genius.” Jay spoke, sighing. He looked to Mike, “let’s get this over with before anyone else comes up.”  
  
Mike ran towards Brandon with the switchblade out once more. He raced towards him but suddenly, Brandon quickly grabbed his wrist. The tip of the blade was barely grazing Brandon’s throat. Mike’s brown eyes met Brandon’s dirty green hues. “ _We  work  together  now_.” Brandon spoke in a dark voice.

More than a few footsteps could then be heard running up the stairs to their hotel room now.  
  
“I... think someone heard the gunfire.” Harley frowned, bringing her hand to her lips a little.  
  
Jay looked to Mike and acted quickly. He grabbed Mike’s other wrist, finally pulling him away from Brandon’s grip and he literally sprinted out of the hotel room.  
  
“ ** _Jay!_ ** ” Mike exclaimed, watching his best friend running off in front of him, Jay’s hand still firmly around Mike’s wrist as they ran.  
  
“You said we can’t get caught by the cops.” Jay replied quickly as he kept running.  
  
Brandon looked to the security guard that laid on the carpet; lifeless. He rolled his green eyes and bent down, picking the man up and walking over to the closet; throwing him inside. Just as he slammed the closet door, the footsteps outside the hotel room stopped.  
  
Harley then looked to the blood stain on the ground and looked around, trying to find something to hide it. She huffed; finding nothing, she quickly just slumped onto the carpet, sitting on the stain.

“What was that noise?!” A security guard spoke up from the door. Two women that looked like cleaners stood each side of him and another man behind him. Maybe one of the building managers?

“Hahhh~” Harley laughed before sighing. “We were running around and I fell down pretty bad.”

“It sounded like gunfire!” One of the, what they assumed, building manager’s exclaimed. “We have to check the room!”  
  
Brandon frowned at the group of people, “alright, alright, jeez.”  
  
Harley sighed and looked around. Her eyes scanned the room when they stopped on her open backpack in the corner of the room. She remembered there were firecrackers inside. ...Bingo. “Ok, fine, I lied.” Harley finally spoke up.  
  
The security guard turned to her, “what?”

“Look, don’t kick us out but we were messing around with some firecrackers we brought last night.” She lied straight through her teeth again.

“ ** _Firecrackers_ _?!_** ” The two cleaning ladies finally spoke up.

“That’s _completely_ against our guidelines here!” The manager blurted out, crossing his arms; clearly angry and irritated by the two.

“Yea, we’re sorry, it won’t happen again… sir.” Brandon replied, trying to seem sincere.

“That’s totally unacceptable!” The manager frowned at them, “I want you both out!”

“ _But_ -” Harley went to speak up.

“I’ll give you an hour to collect your things and then you leave. Check out at the reception downstairs.”  
  
“What about our money?” Brandon looked annoyed now. The hotel was, of course, pretty expensive.  
  
“No refunds. Maybe act in a mature manner next time you’re at a hotel.” The manager scolded. He and the security guard turned and walked away, closing the door behind them.  
  
“Do… either of you want help packing?” A cleaning lady spoke up.  
  
“No.” Brandon replied bluntly. “Get  the  fuck  out.”

The clean ladies looked to each other; a weirded out look on both of their faces. They definitely didn’t want to help regardless, so they walked off, walking out the door and closing it behind them.  
  
“Fuck sake.” Brandon stormed over to the closet. “Guess we should pack these up again.”  
  
Harley stood up, wiping, or at least try to wipe, the small blood stain off of her butt and blue jeans. “Branny, what do we do about-”  
  
“Wait... The voice…” Brandon winced, holding the side of his head. His eyes widened somewhat in realization. “H-Harley, your voice in my head, it’s… it’s _gone_.”  
  
“Babe?” Harley walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, “w-what do you mean?”  
  
“When I woke up in the back alley, you were talking to me… inside my head.” Brandon explained, “It got louder and louder until…” He slowly opened the closet door, the security guard laid again the back wall in the closet; blood pooling around his body as the crimson liquid continued to drip from his throat. “When I stabbed him…” His eyes widened a little before turning to his girlfriend, “the voice stopped.”

“You only just noticed?” Harley asked, frowning a little. “It didn’t stop straight away?”

“I guess my own mind covered it up a little.” Brandon replied. He laughed casually before turning back to the body, “I’m not easily fazed by shit like that, I guess. I already have my own voices.”

“Let’s grab the guns.” Harley spoke bluntly. She bent down, grabbing the two suitcases that laid to the side of the closet. She unzipped them and the two grabbed the guns, shoving them into the suitcases. Harley then noticed a bunch of paperwork and picked it up. “Hm, what’s this?”  
  
“Did Larry give you paperwork when giving us the guns?” Brandon asked.  
  
“Hm, maybe. I dunno.” Harley shrugged and tossed it into one of the suitcases with the guns and zipped it back up. “Let’s get out of here before this guy starts to stink up the place.” She grabbed the handle to one of the suitcases, pulling it up so the case could roll on its wheels.

  
**_1_**

 

Mike and Jay were more than a few blocks away from the hotel now. Mike let out a sigh, panting a little from running with Jay. He then straightened his posture as his eyes drifted to Jay. “You... You ran.”

“You wanna keep us safe, right?” Jay replied. He pulled his cap from his head and pushed his silver bangs from his eyes a little. He turned to Mike, “I don’t like runnin’. I’ve had to before and I hate it. But…”

Mike frowned slightly, his brows knitting together at Jay’s words.  
  
“...what you said was right.” Jay continued, “if the cops find us, if they find out we’re here, they’ll…” He fell silent for a moment, his singular blue eye looking to Mike.  
  
“...” Mike let out a sigh of relief as he slicked his bangs back and nodded, “yea.” He looked back to Jay, “...thank you.”


	11. The Image Of A Serial Killer

“Mommy, look, look! A fishie!” A little girl called out, splashing around in the sea. She bent down and went to grab what she thought was a swimming fish. “Huh?” She picked it up and noticed it was paper. She frowned and tilted her head, “Fweeman…? W-Who’s Fweeman?” She noticed more paper and picked it up, “mommy, someone lost a bunch of paper!”   


Jay and Mike sat on the beach, watching the waves guide across the sand every now and then. Jay let out a sigh and pushed his baseball cap up slightly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. “We’re gettin’ Brandon first, right?”

Mike was honestly so enraged at the two at the hotel room, he hadn’t really thought about Nathan at all since just then. “F-First.” Mike repeated. He paused, “yea. He’s more of a threat than Nathan. For now, at least Nate has been quiet but this guy… No. No way am I taking any chances with him.”

“Hm.” Jay hummed and pursed his lips into a line. “He wasn’t bothered by the voice. Kinda weird, huh?”

“He’s already fucked up, he probably has a voice without this god forsaken curse joining it.” Mike replied. “Shit… This was supposed to be… easy.” Easy. He said easy but he knew every time he did kill someone after they’d come back, he still felt… a trace of guilt lingering over his conscience. Like, his humanity, his  _ morals _ were screaming at him in whispers that what he was doing was  _ wrong _ .

“Nothin’ is ever easy with us, Mikey,” Jay mumbled. He picked up a hand full of soft sand and then let it seep out between his fingers, back to the ground from once it came.

“What do we do?” Mike frowned.

“We should find a way to lure him to us.” Jay replied, his singular blue eye drifting to Mike. “Preferably away from his side pieces.”

“We don’t know where he is, though.” Mike countered.   
  
“We can find him too.” Jay dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out an iPhone. “ _ Tada _ ~”   
  
Mike’s head turned to Jay, his brown eyes widening when he noticed the phone. “Wh- Where’d you get that?!” He asked, his body turning to Jay completely now.   
  
“What?” Jay chuckled, “didn’t think I’d run without grabbin’ a little somethin’ now, would ya?”   
  
“...” Mike exhaled and laughed softly, “shit. That’s great.”

Jay tossed it into the air and caught it again. “So, now we have this… What do we do? Call the girlfriend?”

Mike paused, thinking for a moment. “...No.”

“No?”   
  
“Check their social media.” Mike instructed. “May there’s something we can use on there.”

“Shit, that’s true.” Jay replied. He pressed the home button on the iphone and looked to the apps on the screen. He tapped the Twitter app icon with his thumb and soon enough, the app loaded.

[@DonaldJTrump: Maybe we shouldn’t vote for a nasty woman like Hillary, or more a criminal because-]   
  
“Ugh, this guy. Of fuckin’ course.” Jay frowned.   
  
“Assholes.” Mike groaned. He reached over and tapped the profile. Instantly, the profile of Brandon Reed showed up.    
  
[@69NewOrder: what up jerkoffs ! new world for me and my girl @Quinn_x we just met mockingjay ! thats right hes here in great america los angeles! wanna help us find him ? @Mockingjay_booboo @BunchofMockies @Mockingsjaystannie @JayxMikeisfake]   
  
“What the actual hell is wrong with these people?” Mike exclaimed, his jet black eyebrows knitting together. How did people like actually exist? Then again… He and Jay… No. This was different. It was…  **_intentional_ ** . From the very start for these people, it was   **_fucking  intentional_ ** .

“This just pisses me off.” Mike added, almost growling a little.  
  
“Hm.” Jay hummed a little. It was subtle yet clear that it annoyed him too. “He just… told the entirety of Twitter that we’re in LA.”  
  
“No one would believe him.” Mike pointed out. “...Right?”  
  
“Let’s find out.” Jay replied. He scrolled up a little so he was at the top again. 324 followers. “How did this asshole even get this many people to give a shit about him?”  
  
“I mean, you have 196k followers on your instagram.” Mike mumbled.  
  
“People are ridiculous.” Jay replied. “I’m not sure if it’s out of curiousity, pity or somethin’ else but it sure is ridiculous.”   
  
Mike was about to reply when the phone dinged. The two paused and looked to each other for a moment before looking back to the phone.  
  
[@Mockingsjaystannie replied: NO WAY? JJDSGHFJSJGF where was he last i haaave to get a pic w my trashy bf lol]  
  
“...What the fuck.” Mike and Jay both said in unison.  
  
“I wish we could reply.” Jay sighed. “Through his account, I mean. But, then he’d know.”  
  
“Yea, we shouldn’t.” Mike replied, following Jay’s sigh with one of his own. He paused for a moment, “we could DM him?”  
  
Ding. _Ding._ **_Ding._**  
  
[Three new Twitter reply notifications]  
  
[@Quinn_x replied: branny has lost his phone but he was in our hotel with mike (not like that !) some shit went down and he ran off x dont worry we’ll find him again ;) if you want to help dm me and ill give you the ifno where he was last <3]  
  
[@bethsaysnothing replied: this is fake, don’t believe them! there is no possible way that Jay got into the us]  
  
[@Quinn_x replied: [Image: Jay and a defocused shot of Mike and Brandon facing off at the side] lol i aint a liar sis]  
  
“ ** _Fuck._** ” Jay spoke, his voice suddenly deeper than usual.  
  
“Mom, mommy! There’s real fishies here! Lookie. They’re swimming away! They’re hiding under the rock, mommy!”


End file.
